Stepping motors have been used in moving elements, both linearly and rotatively, particularly for rotating a disc about its axis. Conventional stepping motors, however, have disadvantages of poor electrical to mechanical energy conversion efficiency and are characterized by large consumptions of electrical energy. Furthermore, conventional stepping motors are plagued by the difficulty in controlling minute linear movements of rotations through small angles because of the miniaturization limit of the coil and permanent magnet conventionally employed in such stepping motors.